The Shadow: Chapter 2
Maria.png|Maria Potter Fred and Alina.png|Fred and Alina Maria woke with a start and sat up straight, sweat trickled down the side of her face and she was breathing fast. The last thing she remembered was seeing The Shadow and then blacking out. Maria then noticed her surroundings, she wasn't outside anymore and time wasn't stopped. She was sitting on a bed and her head and arm was bandaged with her arm in a cast. She looked around and noticed that there were some other people laying on the beds outcold and being treated to. "Hey there, you alright?" Maria heard a voice next to her and jumped a little, she turned her head to her right and saw a girl sitting in a chair next to the bed she was in. The girl was of rather normal height, she had white skin and pale red hair that was in two loose braids and pale red eyes. She wore a pink blouse and black shorts with white sneakers. "I-I'm fine, who patched me up?" Maria asked with a shaky voice, Maria realized she hadn't spoken in hours and her throat hurt to speak. "Oh, that was my brother who patched you up. Luckily we got you while you were still alive. That injury to your head was bad." The girl said and Maria had completely forgotten about her head injury, she reached up to touch it when The Girl grabbed Maria's arm and shook her head. "You shouldn't touch your head, it's probably still very sore and will hurt a lot. We gave you some ambrosia to help the pain." The Girl said and set Maria's arm down next to Maria's leg. "W-What's your name?" Maria asked, the girl had a shocked expression on her face. Maria realized that the girl had totally blanked and didn't even think to tell Maria her name. "Oh my! How could I be so stupid? My name is Alina, nice to meet you. Again." Alina said and Maria nodded, but she didn't understand why Alina had said 'again'. "Maria." Maria said and Alina nodded, just then Maria saw a boy walk into the small room that they were in. He was a tall boy who had a slim build. He had long neck length shaggy dark red hair and dark red eyes. His skin was white like Alina's, he wore a white t-shirt with a blue jacket and blue jeans with brown boots. "Hey Alina, looks like she finally woke up." He said as he walked over to where Maria and Alina were, Maria could tell by the tone in his voice that this guy was probably Alina's brother who she talked about earlier. "So, what's your name?" He asked, Maria's voice caught when she tried to speak and she didn't know why. You cannot have a crush on this boy. ''Maria told herself, she couldn't like someone who she just met. "Maria." Maria replied, but it was like a whisper. She could barely speak, she knew that it was probably because she had a small crush on him. Even though she didn't even ''like ''him at all. "The name's Fred, nice to meet you Maria." Fred said and Maria nodded, she hoped that she wouldn't like him anymore then she already did. He was only a ''friend, ''nothing more then that. "So, uh. Where am I?" Maria asked, she had just realized that she probably should've asked that question long before the names. "You're at Camp Jupiter for the children of the Roman Gods!" Alina said with a smile, Maria guessed that Alina was probably the bubbly and happy one out of the two siblings. "Me and Alina here are unclaimed demigods, so we don't know who our parent is. But hopefully you figure out yours soon enough." Fred said, Maria ''really ''hoped she wouldn't be claimed as a demigod. She had enough problems already and this ''was not ''something she wanted to add onto her long list. "S-So, if this is a Camp then what do you guys do here?" Maria asked, she really had no idea what Camp Jupiter was like at all. She hoped that maybe it was like a normal camp but she doubt it. "Well, it's more like a trainin camp then a real camp. We train to fight monsters and learn about Roman histroy and stuff like that, there's cohorts and preators and such." Alina said and Maria sat there with a blank look on her face, how could a Camp be like that? "Well, it looks like we should go and eat. Dinner's just about ready, and I'm starving." Fred said and Alina nodded, the trio set off towards where the demigods gathered to eat. As they ate, Maria sat down on a small couch by herself eating the burger she was given. She felt out of place here, like she didn't belong. She had never shown signs of being a demigod at all, but then again. There have been times when she's acted non-normal. Maria drifted off into a sleep on the couch, she was super tired and needed more rest. She hadn't realized how tired she was, and her dream didn't help her sleep. Maria was standing in the middle of a detroyed town, there were fires everywhere and the sky was dim and dark from the smoke of the fire. Bodies littered all around her and beyond, she stood in shock at was around her. But when she looked infront of her she was herself, standing a few feet away from her. But it wasn't ''her, ''Maria saw her reflection. It had black hair, pure black eyes and was wearing black clothes with pale skin and sharp teeth. What ''was ''this thing? Maria was afraid of it, she was afraid of ''herself. '' Maria tried to move, she tried to run away from this demon her. But she couldn't move, the demon her gave a wicked smile and started walking towards her, gaining speed with each step. Maria tried to run, she was starting to shake and freak out inside. But she couldn't move, she was glued to the spot that she was standing in. And the demon her was in a run now, getting closer and closer. Maria had no where to run and no where to hide. She was out in the open, ready to die. . . 'NO'.'' As the demon her was only mere feet away, Maria let out a loud scream. Wind started to pick up around her, it was like a tornado was forming. It got faster and faster, pushing anything away from her. Bodies and cars, animals and things started being pushed away from her. The demon her tried to advance, but with one look from Maria it was blasted away. Maria awoke with a start, she was sweating and was more weak than before. As she looked around, it was dark and there was no sign of life. She was completely alone, but Maria didn't think that she would be left alone. And that time had passed so quickly. Then she felt it again, the same fear she had felt when ''it ''was here. She stood up and looked forward, there the tall shadow stood. Staring at her, she tried to run but she was glued to the spot she was standing in. Again fear crept into her heart and mind. Before she blinked, she felt a cold hand wrap around her throat and the breath was starting to disappear every second. The shadow was standing right in front of her with it's icy cold hand wrapped around her throat, before she fainted. She only had one thing to ask. "Who's shadow ''are ''you?" And then the whole world turned into darkness and silence fell, she was yet again thrown into the darkness and silence of sleep. She had hit the cold hard ground and the wind blew with great force. "Maria! Maria get up!" Maria heard and opened her eyes slowly, she felt herself surrounded by a group of people and her throat was burning with pain. She looked up and saw the many faces of different campers, but the one that was right in front of her was Alina. "Maria! You passed out after you woke up from your nap, we thought you were dead!" Alina said and hugged Maria tightly, Maria winced at the pain from her throat and looked around at the faces. "Who are all of these people?" Maria whispered to Alina who replied with a normal, bubbly response. "They're all from the 5th Cohort, they're the only ones who cared about you." Alina said and released Maria from the bear hug and Maria took in a deep breath and exhaled, her throat burning with pain. "S-So, can I go?" Maria asked, all the people from the 5th Cohort slowly left and soon it was just Maria and Alina. "Well, first we need to get you into a Cohort! Come on let's go see Kayden!" Alina said and grabbed Maria by the hand and helped her up and then they broke into a run and Maria was scared that Alina was a ''little ''bit to happy and bubbly. ~End of Chapter 2~ Category:Fanfiction Category:Cutefairy78 Category:Camp Jupiter Category:Camp